Tethers
by SadaraLochlan
Summary: An encounter with Skeletor leaves Calla reminiscing about a bright young man she used to know by the name of Keldor and plagued with the need to discover what happened to him.
1. Familiarities

With a startled gasp, the woman sat bolt upright in her large, ornate, four poster bed. Her heart thumped hard against her chest from her sudden, unexpected awakening. The vivid dream of which she had just awoke had so closely mirrored reality from a few days prior, except for one stark detail; a detail she wished she could ignore and banish to the furthest depths of her unconscious.

"It can't be…," she exhaled sharply into the darkness. A chill came over her and she shuddered violently, another gasp punctuating the now eerie silence of her bedchamber. Fully awake, she felt paralyzed to move again. The atmosphere in the pitch black room felt thick and ominous and threatened to suffocate her with fear.

Cautiously, she slowly lowered her mental shields just enough to detect a presence in her bedchamber; a being adept at the use of magic as she was, though she sensed that this being used his powers for far darker purposes.

The presence felt slightly familiar to her, though its identity eluded her much as a name just on the tip of the tongue.

"Who are you?" She called, her voice projecting the authority she had learned to master as the Princess Royal of Mageros.

The lamp on her nightstand flickered to life beside her as if to answer her, but no one else was visible in the newly illuminated room. She hadn't expected there would be. Whoever the invisible presence was, they intended the lamp as a clue. "Shedding light on a situation" or "the light goes on" were expressions that instantly sprang to mind.

_The dream…,_ she remembered. It couldn't have been a coincidence that she'd awoken from such a significant and profound dream to feel this strong a presence in her room. As a sorceress herself, she was only too aware that dreams could be easily manipulated by a skilled sorcerer because the sleeper would be more open to such influences.

Willing herself to move, she threw back the wine hued satin sheets and swung her legs over the side of the large bed and stood. Her uninvited guest still lingered curiously, but she felt slightly less threatened by it. Whether it was due to the slight familiarity of it or from the light being thrown on she wasn't sure.

Padding over to her vanity, she reached out for her hairbrush and was startled once again when it vanished before her eyes. She scowled in irritation at the games of her intruder, but that emotion was swiftly replaced with bewilderment as she felt the gentle caress of the family heirloom brush as it made pass after soft pass through her long ebony hair. She recalled the last person to run a brush through her hair in just this way and tears welled up in her bright green eyes. A lover from more than two decades ago had frequently indulged her love of having another person brush her hair; a lover she still hadn't excised from her heart after all this time. The same lover who had fathered her beautiful, caring, talented, and intelligent twins.

With its job finished, the brush reappeared on her dresser and she quickly put her hair up into a loose bun and then conjured up some comfortable, loose, airy clothing for the hot summer weather. She avoided looking in the mirror. Mirrors, she learned from horrifying experience, could be frightening objects when there were unidentified entities present in the room.

The woman had a working theory about who her mysterious visitor was through clues in recent events and her dream, but she needed a more powerful sorceress than herself to confirm her suspicions. And fears.

Extending her arms and closing her eyes, the princess concentrated on the spell and energy needed to teleport to her intended destination. It took some extra mental effort on her part to tune out the entity near her long enough to complete the process and just before she vanished, she heard her name whispered by the being.

_Calla…_

W^^^W^^^W

It was still night time as Calla blinked into existence just outside of Castle Greyskull, but dawn would herald soon. The only sound was the howling of the winds of the great abyss near the ancient mystical castle. Had she not known of the benevolent history of the great structure, Calla might have judged its purpose wrong based on its eerie, skull-like appearance situated in the middle of a rather gloomy landscape.

She lingered a moment, not wishing to disturb the Sorceress at such an ungodly hour, though it was nearly certain that Calla's close proximity to the castle had triggered some form of magical alert that had awoken its guardian. It occurred to Mageros' princess that perhaps she had reacted too hastily and could have attempted to go back to sleep for a few hours, but she had felt uncomfortable in her room after awakening and knew she would not be able to rest again until she had answers. If her theory was right, she had a feeling she'd be the one providing answers to another family's questions.

Calla's gaze was jerked upward to the flash of bright white light that heralded the appearance of the Sorceress in the upstairs window. The Sorceress' gaze was soft and kind and set Calla's frayed nerves instantly at ease. As a magician herself, Calla didn't have to ask how the Sorceress knew who she'd find at the castle gates.

With a sigh of relief, Calla smiled wearily, but gratefully up at the other woman as the drawbridge slowly lowered to admit her. When she'd entered fully, Calla found the Sorceress perched gracefully upon her throne atop a rather steep staircase.

"Princess Calla, it has been too long." The Sorceress' soft voice was slight accented and warm.

Calla bowed her head in respect. "Nearly 25 years, Sorceress. I regret disturbing you so early, but recent events and dreams have plagued me and I am in search of answers that I require assistance in finding."

"I am aware that Skeletor paid a visit to Mageros a few days ago and that He-Man drove him away," the Sorceress nodded.

"That is correct. Skeletor appeared to be searching for something, though at first I couldn't imagine what aside from the Mage's Retreat. I'd never seen him before, though I'd heard of him and his evil deeds. We've all heard of him. Anyway, I'd been out and about in the town that morning and was in a favorite shop of mine when he arrived. I expected mayhem and violence from him and his henchmen, but it didn't happen. The shopkeeper tried to stop me from leaving the shop, but I did anyway."

Calla fell silent for a moment and then swallowed hard before continuing on. She shuddered and noticed the look on the Sorceress' lovely face shift to concern. Calla was eternally grateful for her patience.

"Skeletor's back was to me when I left the shop, but when I did, he didn't whirl around at the sound of the door closing like I would have expected. I understand he is a being of magic as well, but he seemed… tentative and hesitant to turn toward me, but when he did and we made eye contact, well, eye contact for Skeletor anyway, it felt as if I was familiar to him and he to me, but I didn't know why or how at that time. I think I know now."

Taking a deep breath, Calla plowed on.

"I had a dream earlier this night that mirrored those events to nearly every detail except that when Skeletor turned to face me, it was another face I saw. One I haven't seen in nearly 25 years since my engagement to him was broken off."

Calla swallowed hard as the Sorceress' dark blue eyes widened in anticipatory horror.

"It was Prince Keldor's face," Calla croaked.


	2. Connections

"Prince Keldor…," the Sorceress breathed. "That is a name I have not heard spoken in quite some time."

Long eyelashes fluttered in an effort to blink back the seemingly never ending wellspring of tears that always seemed to threaten Calla when the subject of Keldor was broached. Time had not seemed to ebb away the overpowering waves of pain and sadness the princess felt at her former fiance's absence. That she didn't even know what had happened to her long lost love after he disappeared only magnified those feelings a thousand fold. So many questions and so few answers. She supposed that was part of why it had been so difficult for her to move on. If she had known if he'd died in an accident or something there would have been some measure of closure enabling her to grieve fully and let that relationship reside in her past. And then there was the matter of her twins… She had never known what to tell them about their father and so she never had answered their questions in any way that satisfied them. She resolved to rectify that somehow soon. Her children deserved that.

"Do you think that my dream revealed the fate of Prince Keldor? That Skeletor is all that remains of the shy, caring, and intelligent young man I once knew?"

The Sorceress' heart went out to the other woman. While the guardian of Greyskull knew what had become of her husband, she was all too familiar with the pain of lost love. She could only imagine though how not knowing Keldor's fate added to Calla's heartache.

"It is possible," she responded gently. "I realize you came her searching for answers and I sympathize with you deeply, but Skeletor is a powerful sorcerer and the mystery of Keldor's disappearance has remained a mystery, even from me."

Silence hung between them for what seemed eternity as they both pondered recent developments.

"The events of the last few days have almost convinced me that it is not merely a coincidence and I cannot simply ignore my instincts, Sorceress. The dream simply revealed what my instincts, or perhaps my heart, already knew when I saw him in the town the other day."

The Sorceress' eyebrows raised in mild skepticism. "Or perhaps it was what you wished to see?"

Calla bristled at that. "Why would I *wish* to see that Keldor has destroyed himself and become the most feared being on Eternia?"

"It is natural to wish to make logical sense of one's dreams, Princess Calla; and you've longed for so long to have answers about Keldor's disappearance. I only wished to encourage you to consider any other possible reasons why your unconscious would have substituted Keldor's face for Skeletor's in your dream so you don't run blindly into a possible trap laid by Skeletor. We are both beings of magic so I am aware that dreams can reveal things to us our conscious minds may not see, but we must be careful. I am not discounting the possibility that you may be correct, but if Skeletor is not Keldor then he is putting other schemes in motion."

"And even if he is, he may still put other schemes in motion…," Calla finished for the Sorceress.

Calla shuddered in horror as she imagined the terror and devastation that Skeletor could bring to her beloved kingdom of Mageros. Though she had traveled and seen much, she had always felt like she'd left her heart back there. But the Lord of Destruction had just visited her land and had harmed no one and nothing.

Her emerald eyes met the Sorceress' sapphire ones in confusion.

"Now that I think about it, Skeletor didn't attack or even bother anyone the other day. And as soon as he turned to me, he gathered his minions and left. He hurled an insult at He-Man when he arrived on the scene, but left without a fuss. I remember He-Man being rather confused by that."

"He-Man did mention that to me as well and I have no answer for that as to why," the Sorceress nodded. "If Skeletor and Keldor are one and the same, it may be that he was indeed looking for you, but for what reason I cannot say. The Mage's Retreat may offer something he wants as well. And Keldor did spend quite some time there as you well know."

Calla's tiny fist slammed hard into her other palm with determination. "I must find out what is going on?! There must be a way! But how?"

"Let me summon He-Man and Man-at-Arms. Man-at-Arms knew Keldor when he was a young soldier at the palace. Perhaps he could offer insight that I cannot. And perhaps a journey to Granamyr is in order as well."

W^^^W^^^W

Thanks to one of the Sorceress' magical gates, He-Man and Man-At-Arms arrived mere minutes later. Eternia's champion didn't recognize the Sorceress' lovely guest and glanced at Man-At-Arms with curious expectation upon noting that his trusted friend and mentor appeared to know who she was.

"Your highness," the older man inclined his head respectfully. "It has been some time."

"Indeed, Man At Arms. Several years if I recall," Calla smiled warmly, though it was strained with the current situation.

Man-At-Arms turned to He-Man. "This is Princess Calla of Mageros. King Randor and I last visited there several years ago when Prince Adam was still a young lad. She was once engaged to Randor's older brother, Keldor before he disappeared. It is regrettable that our kingdoms were not united as hoped."

"Indeed," He-Man nodded solemnly. "Skeletor fled Mageros peacefully the other day, but I imagine your visit to Greyskull is not purely a social call, your highness."

With a deep breath, Calla nodded. "Regrettably it is not, He-Man. I regret disturbing everyone and I'm deeply grateful you've come. I've had a number of strange experiences since Skeletor visited Mageros…," she began as she launched into an account of what she'd revealed to the Sorceress earlier.

"I do not wish to pry into your personal life, Princess Calla, but it may be helpful for us to know what happened between you and Keldor all those years ago and anything you're aware of that happened to him," He-Man regarded Calla seriously. "Is that something you'd be comfortable sharing? Could the Sorceress use the mirror to show us if it is too difficult to talk about?"

Calla thought about that a moment. It would be extremely painful to witness that part of her life unfold in the Sorceress' magical mirror knowing the unhappy ending to that chapter of her life; but if it could help them unravel the mystery of what happened to Keldor, she was willing to bear it out.

"Very well," she said softly, her breath catching in her throat.


	3. Royal Greetings

With Calla's permission, the Sorceress gestured to the large, magic mirror, casting a silent spell. It shimmered for a moment before an image from the past coalesced into focus and began playing out events of Calla's relationship with Keldor.

_"Excuse me, miss…?"_

_The traveler prepared to apologize as he was certain he'd startle the young woman who was standing just off the road. Her back was to him and even though he was sure she'd heard the clicking of his horse's hooves on the pavement, she hadn't looked his direction. She appeared to be lost in her own thoughts, trying to make up her mind about something. He was surprised when she didn't jump fifty feet high, but instead turned gracefully with a curious expression on her pretty face._

_"You are looking for the Mage's Retreat?" She ventured with a warm smile, but the young man barely noticed so mesmerized was he by her bright green eyes shining with patient humor. Green eyes weren't particularly rare for Eternians, but contrasted with her ebony hair and ivory skin, the stranger to her land found them striking. And if he wasn't lost already in the kingdom of Mageros, he would be in those enchanting emerald orbs._

_He smiled shyly. "You must be a telepath."_

_"Not at all. Well, not yet anyway. I have just come from there and given the Retreat's popularity for sorcerers' apprentices from all over the world, it is common to find strangers from other lands wandering around here in search of it," she responded with a chuckle. "Come. I will show you the way."_

_"That would be much appreciated. I am in your debt, miss…?"_

_"Calla," she smiled again, glancing up at him, taking in his handsome face. He had a strong, square jaw and a long, straight nose with dark eyebrows. His aqua eyes were piercing as if he could peer straight into her soul, but they shone with mischief and mirth. A gentle, kind mouth and coffee hued hair pulled back into a low ponytail softened his features. He was attired in fine clothes in various shades of brown, though ones comfortable and appropriate for long journeys on horseback._

_She gestured for him to follow her and turned back the way she came. She pushed back the hood of her cloak and pulled her long black hair free._

_"Well… Calla… or is it your highness?" He grinned, extending a hand to her, indicating for her to join him in the saddle. "I can't very well allow you to walk when you are rescuing me from the embarrassing predicament of being lost."_

_Taking his hand, Calla noted her dashing stranger's impressive strength as he pulled her up to join him on horseback. "It is your highness, though I try to play that down when I meet strangers from other lands. Sometimes I just want to be treated like a regular person._

_"I am Keldor. And I can see how you would feel that way," he said with a warm smile as she indicated the path toward the Mage's Retreat. _

_It was a gorgeous spring day out and nature was abloom in all its colorful glory and sounds. Birds and animals could be heard cheerfully celebrating the warmer weather. The dark brown haired Keldor fervently hoped that there would be moments during his time here when he would be able to stop and savor the beauty of this kingdom and land. And if the princess riding with him was any indication, the people as well._

_"Keldor…," Calla smirked.. "Aren't you a "your highness" as well? I'm fairly certain I recall hearing about a Prince Keldor of Eternos."_

_"You've got me there, my lady. I am indeed the Prince Keldor you've heard of, whatever it may be that you've heard."_

_Gesturing for Keldor to steer the horse down another path to the left, Calla inhaled Keldor's musky scent, finding it pleasant and rather intoxicating. She was curious how the crown prince of Eternos had found time away from palace life to spend time at the Mage's Retreat, but it was none of her business and she was a royal herself, though not next in line for the throne. Her oldest brother had that claim and that responsibility._

_Finally though, Calla could no longer stand it. She had to know!_

_"Please forgive my bad manners, but I have to know… How did you manage to finagle yourself an apprenticeship at the Mage's Retreat when you're next in line for your kingdom's throne? It took my oldest brother much pleading to get even a few weeks vacation a year away from the palace."_

_That made Keldor laugh out loud. "It wasn't easy for me either. My father relented when I pointed out that my younger brother and I would practically be chained to the palace as adults with all the responsibilities involved in running a kingdom. All I asked was for one measly personal quest for myself before that happened. When I return, Randor will be allowed a comparable amount of time to himself for whatever he wishes as well."_

_"Good point," Calla nodded. "I have two older brothers so it was never as much of a concern for me. Sometimes I feel bad. I've enjoyed all the privileges of royal life, but I don't have as many of the responsibilities as my oldest brother. Some, but certainly not what he has on his plate."_

_The pair fell silent again until Calla spotted the narrower path that led up to a wooded area and a collection of small buildings that comprised the living area for the Retreat. Much of the surrounding area belonged to the retreat as well for various purposes including beautifully kept green lawns for meditation and the practicing of magical spells. Tall trees concealed the Retreat from passersby simply traveling through the kingdom in order to provide a quiet, comfortable environment for the sorcerers and their apprentices. In the distant background the rush of a stream could be heard. There was a large boulder there that Calla found comfortable for meditation._

_"This is it!" Calla exclaimed enthusiastically, jumping off Keldor's horse. "I could show you around if you'd like?"_

_"I'd like that very much. Lead the way," he smiled down at her. Calla was pretty, but not strikingly beautiful. It was her emerald eyes that made her interesting to look at. Her features were somewhat catlike, especially the smile now tugging at her full lips. Still, Keldor found himself wondering what it would be like to spend more time with her over the next several months. It was too early to tell, but given how he'd deftly tried to avoid all talk of marriage before leaving on this journey, no one would be more surprised than Prince Keldor if he found his future bride along the way, a woman he actually loved rather than forced to marry for the sake of the throne._


	4. Appearances

_"There's something I need to tell you."_

_Calla had dismounted the horse first and stretched languidly, her gaze lifted toward the brilliant moonlit sky. She was about to stride for the stream, but the strain in Keldor's low voice reined in her enthusiasm and she turned to face him with concern._

_Keldor also dismounted his horse and tethered the animal to a nearby tree. The stallion whinnied deeply, then fell silent as he dipped his head to nibble on the soft grass. Keldor's movements were slow and deliberate as if he was still trying to summon his courage and the words. He had wanted to broach this tender subject with her earlier, but fear had always held him back; fear that she'd reject him if he knew that truth. But the truth was she needed to know or their budding romantic relationship would be doomed. And even with the truth their future may be doomed if Calla also believed the stereotype that all Gar were subhuman monsters. Still, he clung to hope that she would continue to love him for him just as she had these last few joyful months._

_Calla suspected she knew what was on her lover's mind, but she remained silent, not wishing to interrupt him. If he wished to correct a mistake he made, it was important for him to get it out himself._

_"I haven't been completely honest with you… about my appearance," Keldor ground out, his gaze burning a hole in the ground near his boots. "What little magic I had when I arrived here I used to make myself appear fully human so as to avoid prejudice from others, but the truth is…," he sighed, shame permeating his features. "I am half Gar. I apologize for not telling you sooner, but I know the reputation of the Gar people and I… feared you would reject me. I have never had an easy time making friends even in my own kingdom."_

_"Keldor. Look at me." Calla closed the short distance between them and reached out to caress his cheek, coaxing him to lift his head and meet her eyes. A warm, encouraging smile stretched her full cherry red lips as hope crept back into Keldor's aqua eyes. "I've known, my love. I've always known. It is not much of a secret that King Miro has a half Gar son."_

_The tall, muscular man's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Then why haven't you asked…," he trailed off._

_"Because it wasn't my place, Keldor. I can't stand here and honestly say that I know what it feels like to judged based on looks alone because I never have been, but I can understand why disguising yourself as fully human makes it easier for you to interact with others. I can still have compassion for someone who has experienced hardships I have not."_

_"I suspect you may understand more than you realize," Keldor murmured, pressing his cheek against her palm before taking her hand to plant a gentle kiss on the back. "You are here at this very moment wearing a cloak to hide your identity from passersby."_

_"True, but I do that to go unnoticed when out and about and to experience life as a normal person. Being a royal comes with expecations and a distinct lack of privacy most of the time. This is how I escape that for a little while. I don't have to cloak my appearance to avoid racial prejudice as you do. But yes, you're right that we have a commonality in wishing to hide in plain sight at times."_

_Silence hung between the couple as Keldor contemplated revealing his true appearance to this woman he'd grown so fond of during his time in Mageros. He knew that he was not an unattractive man, but his half Gar blood meant that other people of Eternia saw only a blue skinned man descended from what was considered a subhuman race. Despite his noble birthright, Keldor had never been desired as his younger brother Randor was._

_"You won't reject me if I reveal my true appearance to you?" Hope tinged Keldor's voice as he caressed Calla's cheeks and pulled her close to him. He pushed back the hood of her purple cloak, exposing her ebony locks, inhaling the soft floral scent. It rankled him to speak of himself in a way that painted him as a monster or freak of nature, but the sad fact of the matter was that was how most of Eternia looked upon the Gar. It also made him sound like the main character in the most clichéd of fairytales. He winced._

_Calla's eyes widened with sympathetic humor. It pained her to realize how fully Keldor braced himself for rejection from everyone. "Well, considering that I've known you were half Gar since you introduced yourself to me and I'm still here, I doubt you have to fear me deserting you in fear. Besides… I am familiar with the general appearance of the Gar. Save for blue skin and pointed ears, I expect you will not look that much different."_

_Keldor nodded in confirmation and gently released Calla so he could step back. His eyes closed in intense concentration as he willed his true form restored. He shimmered for a moment, disorienting Calla momentarily. When she could focus on her lover again, he stood before her blue skinned and pointed eared. His long hair and goatee were now a blue-black, but his sharp eyes remained the same aqua blue._

_It took Calla a moment to get used to the change, but she had to admit it suited him. The foreign appearance gave him an air of mystery that sent a thrill coursing through her and she shivered in anticipation of his touch._

_"I have to admit. I really like it," Calla grinned._

_Keldor chuckled in relief and waved his hand again, magically producing a gorgeous bouquet of purple orchids. Purple was a stunning color on Calla, complimenting her black hair and green eyes. "You realize though that I may wish to maintain my disguise around the others. Not everyone will be as open minded as you are, my love."_

_Calla nodded, but said nothing. She wondered if perhaps Keldor's time at the Retreat would eventually help him to adjust his own thinking and perceptions to better cope with the harsh treatment he endured from others rather than trying to hide behind a more acceptable looking illusion. Wisdom was an important part of magic and should facilitate personal growth rather than hinder it. Keldor needed to learn better ways of facing the racism than avoiding it._

_Keldor cocked his head at her curiously. What was she thinking?_

_Calla noticed the look. "You will have to present yourself this way if I'm to introduce you to my parents, you realize that?"_

_"Understood."_

_Rejoining her, the blue skinned, half Gar took Calla's hand and led her down the shallow slope down to the stream she so loved. They had both retreated here often to be alone since their affection for each other had deepened. Lowering themselves onto the large boulder that was Calla's favorite place for meditation, Keldor pulled her close against him and wrapped his arms around her. The presence of the chilly stream so near had chilled Calla slightly even in the warm summer air. Fortunately, the Gar had a slightly warmer body temperature than the humans of Eternia and Calla was quickly comfortable again. A happy smile caresses her lips as she leaned back against Keldor's broad chest._

_Keldor was also happy, truly happy for what felt like the first time in his life._


End file.
